Crimen sin victimas
by Seilenn
Summary: Personajes Latin Hetalia. Paraguay X Bolivia. Cuando más de media Latinoamérica se encuentra ebria pueden pasar las cosas más interesantes. Es una lastima que al día siguiente éstas no puedan recordarse. advertencia: yaoi.


**Declaimer: **Los personajes de latín hetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno es de mi propiedad, solo los tomé prestados para este fic, no gano nada con ellos, más que entretenerme un rato escribiendo esto.

**Advertencias: ****Yaoi (**relación honbreXhombre)**,** puede tener palabras fuertes o contenidos que pueden ser ofensivos para algunas personas. Pero todo está hecho con meros fines de entretención y el objetivo no es ofender a nadie (¡solo es hacer reír!).

**Aclaraciones****: **Se utilizan los nombres humanos de los personajes.

Chile: Manuel.

Brasil: Luciano.

Panamá: Rodrigo.

Perú: Miguel.

México norte: Pedro.

Costa rica: Fernanda.

Bolivia: Julio.

México sur: Itzel.

Nicaragua: Ana Camila.

Paraguay: Daniel.

Ecuador: Francisco.

Honduras: Luís Ángel.

Uruguay: Sebastián.

Venezuela: María Miranda.

El Salvador: Salvador Hugo.

Argentina: Martín.

Colombia: Catalina.

Haití: René.

Dominicana: Gregorio.

Puerto rico: Blanca.

Cuba: Vicente.

Jamaica: Alexander.

**Pareja: **ParaguayXBolivia/DanielXJulio.

**Crimen sin victimas.**

-¡_Cada vez~ somos más~, movimiento homosexual!- _entonaban a viva voz Manuel, Pedro y Francisco. Los tres con botellas a medio beber en cada mano y dejando de lado su "gran masculinidad", en una clara señal de total ebriedad.

El resto de los latinos no estaba en mejores condiciones. Muchos, al igual que los tres antes mencionados, habían perdido todo indicio de vergüenza y sentido común. Claro, si es que alguna vez los hubieran poseído en primer lugar.

Como por ejemplo, el caso de Nicaragua y Costa rica, que estaban mandando todo su arsenal de insultos la una a la otra. Mientras que Ana Camila estrellaba una botella de cerveza contra la mesa y Fernanda empuñaba su siempre fiel pala. Listas para pasar a mayores, si no fuera por el panameño que se empeñaba en calmar a las dos féminas.

En ese mismo instante, Honduras y El Salvador se encontraban en un "maduro" debate, sobre cuál de todas las evoluciones de _Eevee _era la mejor_. _Cosa normal entre los dos vecinos, si no fuera porque estaban a punto de terminar como las dos centroamericanas. O sea, en una sangrienta batalla.

"_Que es Umbrion, ¡maldito imbécil!" _fueron las palabras de Luís Ángel, seguido de unas groserías que serían la envidia de todo marinero, claro, que el salvadoreño no se quedaba atrás, demostrando su basto conocimiento en palabras mal sonantes.

- ¡Ya cállense y vayan a un cuarto a liberar su pinche tensión sexual!- el grito hacía los _gamers _fue dado por la mexicana. Que, por cierto, ya se le había pasado un poco la mano con el tequila, e iba gritando todo lo que pasaba por su mente sin importarle si era escuchada o no. – tu igual Pedro, ¡ya no cantes! – le exigió a su gemelo, que aun seguía entonando la misma melodía con lo otros dos latinos.

Mientras que, en una esquina, Alexander había aprovechado de sacar su querida "hierva" y, ¿por qué no?, convidarle un poco a su vecino haitiano. Ambos estaban extremadamente felices dentro de un mundo sin preocupaciones, lleno de arco iris, colores y muñequitos vudú.

Tanto así que ignoraban completamente a los otros dos caribeños; los cuales se encontraban en lo que, comúnmente se denominaba _"estado emotivo", _o sea que, tanto Blanca como Gregorio se abrazaban mutuamente y pedían perdón, entre lagrimas, por el trato que se daban comúnmente. Cosa posible solo si estuviesen en medio del Apocalipsis o hubiera cantidades preocupantes de alcohol recorriendo sus venas.

- Y esa es la razón numero ciento veinticinco, que prueba que ¡el gringo es el imperio del mal! - decía la venezolana al cubano que solo asentía con la cabeza, dándole completamente la razón a María. Ambos, aunque parecían aún sobrios, habían bebido más que irlandés en san Patricio; demostrándolo sólo en la dificultad que Venezuela tenía para decir una que otra palabra. Mientras que su vecina colombiana había caído dormida/inconciente sobre el mesón en el que los tres se encontraban.

En resumen, todo era un caos total.

Menos para el paraguayo, que, había sido el único con suficiente conciencia o sentido común, para beber responsablemente o, al menos, lo suficiente para sentirse solo un poco mareado.

Daniel miraba divertido, desde un gran sofá, las diferentes escenas que montaban el resto de los latinos, cada una más bizarra y graciosa que la anterior; Le gustaban este tipo de celebraciones. Era la única vez que podía ver a los demás países actuando de forma completamente opuesta a la normal, sin preocuparse por lo que piensen de ellos o su postura frente a los demás. Todo gracias a esa _"bebida milagrosa"._

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que casi no sintió el peso de algo en sus piernas, bajando la mirada se encontró con el boliviano, que, seguramente había perdido el equilibrio a causa de la bebida.

- Julio, ¿estas bien? – le preguntó con un deje de preocupación en la voz, Bolivia tenía una mirada perdida y un fuerte carmín en las mejillas, demostrando lo mucho que había tomado esa noche - no creo que a Miguel le guste verte borracho – fue la reprimenda del paraguayo.

Pero se retractó al instante, ya que al buscar con la mirada al peruano, lo encontró siendo arrastrado por su mascota, seguramente siendo llevado a un lugar más seguro, por la fiel llama y sumido completamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

"¿C_ool, desde cuando puedes volar?" _balbuceaba este entre sueños mientras sostenía una botella vacía de pisco en su mano derecha.

- ¡No estoy ebrio! – dijo testarudamente Julio, mientras intentaba, inútilmente, mantener el equilibrio y hablar fluidamente. Daniel lo miro con una sonrisa, sintiendo como una gotita resbalaba por su sien. Tal y como ocurría en aquellos dibujos que hacía Kiku.

- Y se supone que los niños y borrachos siempre dicen la verdad – comentó para si mismo Paraguay en voz baja un tanto divertido. Refiriéndose a la obvia mentira dicha por el bebedor aquí presente.

Bolivia pareció escuchar perfectamente las palabras de su vecino, o, al menos, la primera parte. Ya que se indignó completamente por lo antes dicho.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no soy un niño!, ¡no lo soy!, ¡no lo soy!, ¡no lo soy!- exclamó moviendo los brazos de una forma bastante infantil - ¿Por qué todos me tratan así?, ¡yo soy fuerte! Algún día los venceré a todos, ¡ya lo verán!- al parecer el tema de su altura lo tenía muy acomplejado.

- No quise decir eso – pese a todo lo que se podría deducir, el paraguayo aún mantenía su tan característica sonrisa. De alguna forma, la situación parecía divertirle – no lo eres, ¡enserio! -

- ¡No es verdad! - esta vez el boliviano lo miró con el seño fruncido, para después tirarse en el sofá que estaba siendo ocupado por su vecino, quedando junto a este – ¡todos lo creen!, miguel, el maldito chileno, ¡todos!..._- _seguido de eso bajó la mirada, en señal de total pesimismo mientras murmuraba _"hasta tu lo crees"_.

- ¡Claro que no!- le corrigió con energía, escuchando perfectamente la última parte - ¡eres muy fuerte, Julio! Nunca podría verte solo como un niño – dijo con total sinceridad, acompañado de una de las mejores y más tiernas sonrisas que poseía.

- Es mentira – susurró, aun con la mirada baja – si fuera así me tomarías un poco más enserio, ¿por qué no lo haces?, ¿cómo no te das cuenta? – tomó a Daniel por los hombros, sacudiéndolo de forma violenta, mientras que unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos del menor. Al parecer, al igual que los dos caribeños antes mencionados, había entrado en un estado _"emotivo"_ de alcoholismo - ¡tonto!, ¡tonto!, ¡tonto! ¿¡No ves que yo te amo! – exclamó sin reparo alguno.

Daniel solo atinó a sonreír, aunque no como solía hacerlo comúnmente, ahora su rostro poseía cierto deje de tristeza, dejando en evidencia que algo realmente le molestaba y no andaba del todo bien.

Él no podía…no podía escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios de su vecino sin sentirse la peor persona, o, en este caso, representación de país existente.

No eran un secreto para él los sentimientos del menor, pero, tampoco lo era el futuro que se les vendría encima si los correspondía. Se necesitaba solo un poco de meditación para conocer los pro y contras de cualquier relación amorosa. Y, aunque no pareciera, Daniel de Irala pensaba mucho en aquellos temas.

Era tan sólo cosa de tomar en cuenta los problemas que todo conllevaría, los problemas que tenía él como país y, especialmente, los problemas que tenía Julio en su vida. Daniel no podía estar con alguien que, en vez de proteger tal y como quisiera, sólo le causaría más complicaciones a su existencia. Al menos esa era la conclusión a la cual había llegado.

Cabía la posibilidad de que sus pensamientos estuvieran equivocados y, lo único que debería hacer era no preocuparse por la ayuda que podría prestarle al boliviano como pareja, si no, ser solo eso: _una pareja_. Pero no, no podía ni quería arriesgarse al error.

Si tan sólo con hablar o estar a solas más de diez minutos con él, éste sufría múltiples atentados en contra de su integridad física. Todo gracias a sus sobre protectores y queridos primos mayores… ¡le daba hasta escalofríos imaginarse como actuarían si estuviesen de novios!

Aunque, hasta el momento no había escuchado las palabras "_enano" _o "_engendro" _provenientes de la boca de Martín_, _ni visto siquiera el "látigo de la justicia" de Sebastián_. _Cosa extraña considerando que ya llevaba más de diez minutos junto a su vecino.

Tal pensamiento hizo que buscara a los mayores con la mirada, pero, curiosamente, no encontraba al uruguayo por ninguna parte. ¡Podría hasta haber jurado que lo había visto junto al brasileño hace unos momentos! Pero no, no había rastro alguno ni de Luciano o Sebastián. Tal vez se habían ido.

Honestamente, Daniel no quería enterarse del por qué.

Aunque el argentino si se encontraba cerca, claro, que no en sus cinco sentidos, ya que le dedicaba, sin vergüenza ni reparo alguno, canciones románticas al chileno, y este, a su vez, le dedicaba a Martín la gran cantidad de insultos de los que, orgullosamente, era conocedor. Una corazonada le decía al paraguayo que su primo no lo tomaría en cuenta durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

Daniel volvió su mirada hacia Julio. Este aun seguía con el seño fruncido y los ojos tan penetrantes y decididos como le era posible gracias al alcohol. Al mayor no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban siguiendo las cosas, sus propios pensamientos, ni siquiera la situación en sí era de su agrado. Debía marcharse, buscar una excusa, no importaba lo tonta que fuese, para abandonar su lugar en aquel sofá y alejarse totalmente de esa atmósfera tan colmada de reproche, inseguridad y miedo que él mismo había formado entre ellos.

La excusa de _"voy a buscar algo para beber" _era perfecta para poder lograr tal cometido.

Apenas se levantó de aquel sofá, sintió como su manga era tironeada levemente por el menor, haciendo que gire la cabeza en un acto reflejo hacia éste.

Lo siguiente que pudo sentir fueron los brazos del boliviano rodeando su cuello y sus labios siendo invadidos por él, en un roce, completamente improvisado, sorpresivo y carente de toda gracia. El paraguayo no pudo reaccionar de buenas a primeras, por lo que su propio cuerpo, en un instinto involuntario, se encontró correspondiendo y profundizando aquella muestra de cariño mientras rodeaba con los brazos la cintura del menor. Al parecer el poco alcohol que había ingerido aquella noche poseía una pequeña influencia en sus acciones.

Por espacio de unos segundos las peleas, llantos y canciones mal entonadas de sus compañeros latinoamericanos habían desaparecido por completo de la mente de Daniel, al mismo tiempo que, las preocupaciones antes mencionadas dejaban de ocupar espacio en su cabeza.

No le hubiera molestado, en lo más mínimo, si ese momento hubiera sido eterno. En esos instantes le parecía que la mejor opción era dejarse llevar por aquellas sensaciones y el embriagante sabor a bebida en la boca del boliviano que, hasta entonces le parecían de lo mejor.

Pero, tan repentinamente como comenzó el beso, se acabó. Bastaron sólo unos segundos, para que Julio aflojara el agarre en sus brazos y cayera sobre el paraguayo completamente dormido a causa de la borrachera que llevaba. Rompiendo el encanto de la atmósfera que se había formado, la cual, por cierto, era completamente diferente a la reinante en un principio.

Paraguay sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo, aquella escena realmente le había desconcertado y, al saber que el beso había llegado tan rápidamente a su fin, no pudo más que sentirse un tanto decepcionado y divertido por la ironía de la situación.

Con tranquilidad recostó a su vecino en el sofá, éste se había dormido tan profundamente y en tan poco tiempo que no pudo siquiera sentir el traslado hacía el cómodo mueble. Al parecer Morfeo se lo había llevado y no lo pensaba soltar hasta la mañana siguiente, donde tendría una resaca tan fuerte que sólo podría competir con la que esperaban los demás latinos.

Una vez estando con ambos brazos libres, Daniel observó a su vecino y, en un gesto que enternecería a cualquier espectador, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, para luego susurrar un _"yo también te amo", _retirándose casi al instante de haber terminado aquella acción, dejando al boliviano solo, murmurando incoherencias entre sueños y completamente ajeno a las palabras del otro.

Mientras buscaba un nuevo lugar donde acomodarse en aquel recinto, Daniel no pudo evitar pesar en el irrefutable hecho de que nadie los había observado en aquel momento, o, si lo hicieron, dejaron la escena en un segundo plano y, gracias al alcohol en sus venas, el momento quedaría olvidado a la mañana siguiente. Incluso para Julio, que si algunas de esas imágenes volvían a su memoria, lo más probable es que las terminaría confundiendo con un sueño, una fantasía…sólo con algo irreal e inexistente.

En otras palabras, el único que guardaría aquella situación en su memoria era el paraguayo. Sin poder evitarlo soltó una pequeña risa ante tales resoluciones, el caso le recordaba mucho a un "crimen": algo prohibido que nunca haría en presencia de otras personas y, como sólo él podía confirmar la existencia de tales acciones, no le hizo daño a nadie. Por lo que la situación podría pasar con facilidad como un verdadero_ crimen sin victimas_, cuyo único testigo también era el creador del delito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aquí termina este pequeño one-shot que, por cierto, me tomó más de lo que esperaba, pero ya llegó a su fin y puedo decir sin miedo que ¡valió la pena el tiempo!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y comprendan: algunas de las personalidades son un poco difíciles de manejar; como en el caso de Paraguay, donde, aunque sigue siendo igual de alegre e inocente como el personaje tal y como se ve en imágenes (según mi opinión, claro está), igual debe tener sus problemas y dudas existenciales de vez en cuando. Mi punto era mostrar el hecho que a pesar de sonreír y ser lo más amable posible el personaje de Daniel puede ser más profundo de lo que aparente.

Como dice el gran Maquiavelo: _Pocos ven lo que somos, pero todos ven lo que aparentamos._

Además que la pareja ParaguayXBolivia ¡necesita más amor! Es una de mis favoritas y no podía dejarlos con tan pocos fics (al menos puse mi granito de arena).

Además de eso, me disculpo por el Ooc en general que había y, también por las faltas ortográficas que se me pasaron por alto.

Por último, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo y, de verdad, espero no haber ofendido a nadie.

P.D: si se preguntan por los latinos faltantes, les diré que, como los buenos y responsables países que son algunos, se llevaron a los más pequeños antes que la borrachera empiece.

P.D 2: se aceptan todo tipo de reviews con felicitaciones, criticas, concejos, bombas escondidas, etc…pero no con comentarios homo fóbicos, ya que advertí desde un principio que habría yaoi.

Adiós :3


End file.
